Various vehicles (as well as various fixed machinery) may utilize a power take-off interface, whereby power may be transmitted from a power source within the vehicle to an implement external to the vehicle. For example, various tractors and other work vehicles include a power take-off interface with which a power take-off stub shaft may be engaged in order to provide mechanical power to an external implement.
Various external implements may also be configured to utilize electrical power input rather than mechanical power input. For example, in the agricultural industry towed seeders may utilize electrical power to execute a variety of seeding operations.